Between the Lines
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Our lives are novels, each one filled with unique tales. Though the words are different, we all want for someone to read them. In between the lines, all we want is a friend. Zelda is no exception.


**Author's Note: Hello, all. This is my first story for Super Smash Bros. I tried not to make the characters too "OOC", but I believe their personalities are flexible enough so that it shouldn't be an issue. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of chattering and loud music could be heard even from the mansion's library, much to Zelda's dismay. A new tournament was going to officially begin soon, and it was always customary for the Smashers to all gather and throw a "homecoming" party of sorts.

Or at least, that's what Crazy Hand would say if anyone asked.

Truth be told, it was clear that Master Hand wasn't very fond of parties himself, but that didn't stop his less sane brother from always holding one anyway. Besides, who didn't love a good party? Even those who were generally averse to parties or social gatherings - Samus immediately came to mind - showed up, taking the opportunity to meet the newest fighters in the tournament. Zelda, however, wanted nothing to do with it tonight. No, tonight would be spent alone with the many books that the gigantic library had to offer.

After all, she wouldn't want to be seen sulking and moping about. For those that knew her, the Hylian princess was generally a happy person. Not upbeat or outgoing by any means, but she could be described by others as "pleasant." Lately, as in within the past few months or so, her attitude became much different. She knew why, but doubted anyone else did.

Zelda mindlessly flipped through the pages of the book she was currently reading, her mind focused on the object of her dismay. The Hero of Time, as he was commonly referred to as, was always floating around in her head. It was impossible to NOT think about him so frequently, especially with their history and all. Yet, it was apparent to Zelda that the green-clad elf didn't think about her quite as often. His thoughts were on someone else altogether.

A certain Sheikah.

She had no idea what Link's current infatuation was with Sheik, but the two were nearly attached at the hip. Zelda wondered what the two could even talk about, having come from completely different worlds and time periods. Were they merely chatting about the Triforce? About Ganondorf? About Hyrule? Well, Zelda could easily talk about those things with him as well. So what was it about Sheik that drew Link in like a bee to honey?

Whatever it was, the Hylian princess didn't like it one bit. She hated to be "that girl," but she couldn't help but feel a pang of anger and jealously whenever she first saw the pair hanging around so often. This didn't go unnoticed by Link, who eventually became fed up with Zelda's attitude and avoided her all at once. She didn't really blame him, though it still hurt all the same. Little by little, she became even more depressed. It got to the point where barely anyone spoke to her at all as they didn't want her poor mood to affect their's.

Heaving a rather large sigh, Zelda flipped another page in her book. As much as she'd like to get to meet new people at tonight's party, she felt as though she was unwanted. Nobody wanted their parade rained on, and Zelda felt like one huge thundercloud on the inside. Not only that, but she was one hundred percent positive that Link and Sheik would be there doing who knows what. She prayed to the goddesses that it wasn't anything indecent.

Before Zelda could put any more thought into it, she felt her nose twitch. Hastily bringing her gloved hand to her face, she let out a series of sneezes.

"Bless you!"

Zelda froze, unaware that anyone was in the library but her. Though there was no librarian, it was simply common courtesy to keep your voice down when others were reading. For her to hear someone signaled that they were just around the corner. Who would be in a stuffy library on the night of a party? Besides Zelda, herself, anyway.

Realizing that she had yet to respond, Zelda spoke up. "Err, thank you!"

The sound of shuffling books made its way to Zelda's pointed ears, followed soon after by the sound of footsteps. She began to panic once she noticed that the footsteps were getting closer. Before she knew it, a white-haired girl, dressed in a robe of some sort, was standing nearly a dozen feet away from her.

"Sorry," the robed girl started. "I didn't realize that someone else was in here. I hope I'm not interrupting, but I figured I should come and say 'hello'."

Zelda took the next few seconds to study the girl standing before her. She looked to be only slightly younger than herself. She seemed to be a bit on the awkward side, fidgeting in place quite a bit. One thing was certain - she was definitely a new face in the Smash Bros. Mansion. "Uh, no, it's okay. I haven't gotten very far in this book anyway."

The girl smiled, which the princess took to mean that she felt a bit more at ease. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

Taking a seat opposite to Zelda, she placed her book on the table, which Zelda noticed was much bigger than her own.

"My name is Robin. Admittedly, I'm not really good with these sort of things, so forgive me if I seem a bit odd." Robin, as was her name apparently, extended her hand in Zelda's direction. Hesitating for only a second, Zelda took the hand in a gentle handshake, saying her own name to this new face.

The awkward air seemed to be lifted, and Robin took the opportunity to take a peek at what Zelda was reading. "A bit of a vampire fanatic, are we?" Robin asked slyly.

Zelda became confused. "I'm sorry?"

"That book." Robin pointed a finger towards the book in question. "You're reading Twilight."

Quickly turning the book to see its cover, Zelda gasped when she realized that she was, indeed, reading Twilight. "I swear I don't normally read these sorts of things. To be honest, I haven't been paying much attention to the book."

"Is something on your mind?"

Robin appeared to be a pretty perceptive person. "I doubt you want to hear my sob stories." Though she would love to vent, Zelda didn't feel comfortable just dropping her issues on someone that she had literally only met minutes beforehand.

Robin gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't mind, but I can understand if you would rather not share. I am pretty much a stranger. For all you know, I could be trying to learn your secrets to control your mind! Oooohh!"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh heartily at Robin's comedic act.

"I'll take your laughter to mean that I'm making a good first impression?"

The brown-haired princess had to admit that Robin was growing on her fast. She seemed very interesting, to say the least. It was refreshing for Zelda to see someone with a personality such as this. "A very good impression," Zelda answered as she struggled to stifle her laughs.

The white-haired girl put a hand over her chest and sighed. "Phew, that's a relief. Truthfully, I was a bit nervous about meeting new people here."

"If you want to try out your socializing skills a bit more, you should head to the party in the ballroom. Speaking of which, why aren't you there already?"

Robin shifted in her seat, her gaze wandering to the side. "As bad as I am at speaking to new people, I'm even worse at socializing in large groups."

Zelda nodded in understanding. That seemed reasonable enough. Going by this strange first impression alone, and given the fact that they met in a library of all places, Robin seemed to be a bit of a bookworm. Bookworms and parties don't necessarily go hand-in-hand.

"Shouldn't you be at the party too?"

"It's a long story." Zelda didn't know exactly how to go about telling a stranger a story involving two other people she hardly knew, if she knew them at all. "Let's just say that I'd rather not run into some familiar faces there."

"Ah," Robin said. "You are a veteran fighter. I had a hunch, but I wasn't certain."

"Well the other veteran fighters don't want anything to do with me anymore. They think I'm too depressing to be around."

Zelda became increasingly saddened as she thought about her former friends. The Smashers were all having a great time, partying and mingling amongst each other. Yet, here she was in a library reading Twilight. "And now I'm being depressing around you as well. Great. I should probably just go-"

She abruptly stood up from her seat, stopping only when she heard Robin's voice. "Whoa, slow down!" Robin stated. "It seems like you've gone through a lot lately."

The princess tried with all of her might to not meet Robin's eyes. She felt like she made a fool of herself, getting overly emotional. It was her emotions that had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

Robin, on the other hand, was staring at her curiously, giving the princess a sympathetic look. "Listen, I know how you feel. In Yliss- Or uh… in my home world, I was a war tactician." Robin paused, checking to see if Zelda was listening. When it was clear that she was, Robin continued. "I planned out every battle, every strategy, and every movement that our troops would take. I'd like to say that I was pretty proficient at making battle strategies.

"As much as I plan, I can't predict what will happen on the battlefield. I can only guess and plan accordingly. Sometimes, that leads to… unsatisfying results. In war, it's natural that people die, and even though I try my best to prevent such things from happening, it's inevitable. I'm always told that it's through no fault of my own, but it doesn't stop others from sending nasty looks my way, or berating me afterwards. They already have it set in their minds that it IS my fault; if I had just planned it out better, or if I had done something - anything - differently, things wouldn't have gotten so bad. I spent many nights alone because of this. So trust me when I say that it's tough being shunned by people who you consider your friends . It's not easy, but you have to try and keep it together. No matter how badly you want to cry and lock yourself away, you can't."

Zelda was stunned into silence. She hardly expected Robin, someone that she had only just met in this very library, to divulge personal information about herself. Still, it did help Zelda feel a bit better. If Robin could bounce back and overcome something as horrible as that, then she could do so as well.

"I-I don't really know what to say. I can't even begin to imagine what that must've been like. Thank you for sharing that with me. It did make me feel a bit better about my own situation."

The tactician gave Zelda a warm smile. "I'm glad I could help!"

"If you're going to be living here now, I'll at least have one friend to keep me company...?" Zelda's previous statement came across as a question almost, as she wondered if she was, perhaps, jumping the gun a bit.

"Right! I'll even help you pick out some books to read. We'll have to discuss your reading tastes."

"I didn't mean to pick out Twilight!"

"Of course not."

The two new friends laughed as they went back and forth. While her situation hadn't exactly improved, Zelda felt truly happy for the first time in months. All it took was kindness from a stranger to lift her spirits; all she needed was a friend.

"Say," Zelda began, their dual laughing fit having come to a halt. "Do you want to crash a party?"

"Is it still considered crashing if we're technically invited?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
